The Emma and the Weedle
by Rikaruru
Summary: Today, she was going to catch her favorite Pokémon of all time. Birthday fic one-shot for Kyuuketsuki Fang.


**Here's a birthday fic for my favorite author and friend Kyuuketsuki Fang! **

**The title's my way of not being witty at all. Played off of "The Bird and The Worm."**

**

* * *

**

Today would be the day. She used all of her birthday money (which she begged for in advance) to afford the trip to Kanto. She even paid part of the ticket for her friend, Colette.

Today was September 22nd. Today was her birthday. Today, Emma was going to catch her favorite Pokémon of all time.

Today, the Sinnoh native traveled all the way to Kanto to capture a Weedle.

"It's way too hot in Kanto..." Colette sighed as she took off her jacket, revealing her normal trainer clothes. Of course, the long sleeved shirt and pants were still meant for Sinnoh's colder climate, so taking her jacket off didn't really help much. Colette wondered what Emma saw in a Pokémon like a Weedle, but she wouldn't question the girl she traveled all across Sinnoh with.

"I told you to leave it at the Pokémon Center!" Emma chirped as the two moved to their destination. Her eyes got brighter as she got closer to the entrance.

"It's a good thing we both have strong Flying types," Colette observed, trying to get Emma's attention. At this point, Colette knew she was basically talking to herself, but continued anyways. "Staraptor really needs the rest he's getting after that flight across Kanto to get here in time."

"Uh-huh," Emma answered to the random noises entering her ear.

The pair of girls walked for another fifteen minutes before finally reaching their destination.

"We're finally here...the Viridian Forest..." Emma said in wonder.

"Let's go before the sun goes down," Colette smiled as the pair entered.

About thirty minutes of later...

"Let's go, Shinx!" Emma cried out. "Use Spark!"

The enemy Caterpie tried to dodge (by slowing crawling to the left), but was hit by the low-leveled Shinx anyway. The wild Caterpie fainted after one hit. She brought a Shinx with her so she wouldn't actually have to knock out the Weedle she found to catch it. All of her normal Pokémon were quite strong, especially after a non-stop year of adventure in Sinnoh.

"Why do we keep on running into Caterpie!" Emma exclaimed as she looked at her Pokétch. "We're running out of sunlight too..."

"Emma, I found one!" Colette shouted. Her voice sounded near, thankfully. The two had decided to split up in an effort to save time, and it appeared that the plan had actually worked. Emma ran as fast as she could through the bushes towards Colette. As she emerged out of the bushes, she found a Weedle suspended in mid-air. Colette called for the Emma, who she knew was staring at nothing but the struggling Weedle.

"OhmygoshColettelookaWeedle!" Emma shouted in the most fangirl-ish voice possible.

"Emma! Hurry up and call out a Pokémon so you can catch it! I'm not doing that part for you!" Colette shouted as she ordered her Gardevoir telepathically to release the Weedle as soon as Emma released a Pokémon.

"Let's go Shinx!" Emma cried out happily. "Use Spark!"

Emma's Shinx started to shine yellow as it built up electricity to tackle the wild Pokémon in front of them. The Weedle, however, wouldn't give up that easily. It immediately fired a String Shot at Shinx's feet as it's attack charged forward. Shinx tripped and looked up to see a very intimidating Weedle inches away from it.

"Shinx! No!" Emma cried out as Colette watched from the back. The Weedle hit Emma's Shinx with a point-blank Poison Sting before retreating back several feet. Colette sighed as she ran over to Emma's Shinx with a Poison Heal while Emma herself was fumbling in her bag for a different Pokémon.

"It's getting away!" Colette shouted as she noticed the Weedle escaping into the bushes.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Emma shouted as she took off after the Weedle, zipping her bag back up. She didn't find what she wanted, but that wouldn't matter if her prized target got away.

"Where are you...?" Emma whispered to herself as she ran into the bushes. Up ahead she saw the sky peeking into the crowded forest. That Weedle couldn't have gotten that far! She ran out of the bushes only to realize that her feet were no longer running on solid ground.

"A cliff!" Emma shouted as she started her free-fall. As she turned around, she saw the Weedle poke back over the cliff and fire a String Shot at her. The Weedle was going to try and save her? The string hit her falling body, somehow having enough strength to hold the tiny girl's weight.

"This is so awesome!" Emma cried towards the fact that she was being saved by a Weedle. She was completely oblivious to the fact that if she took a closer look at the ground, she'd notice she was probably about fifty feet away from hitting the ground with a splat.

"You can do it Weedle!" Emma shouted as the Weedle held her in place. Her confidence in her favorite Pokémon didn't waver even when the string broke. Emma started to fall towards the ground once again.

"Emma!" Colette shouted as she reached the cliff. Emma could only see Colette throw two Poké Balls in the air as she jumped after her.

"Not your best idea, Colette," Emma smirked as she felt a thud and blacked out.

* * *

"I'm waking her up!" Colette shouted as she fought with the Nurse Joy in the Pokémon Center's guest room.

"I know her injuries weren't bad enough for her to be taken to a people's hospital, but you must let her rest!" Joy argued back. "Besides, it's 11:30!"

Colette's fists tightened in angry by the taller woman blocking her path. "If you knew how far we came to get here..." Colette said with an angry glare.

"I still can't let you wake her up! She needs rest!" Joy still contended.

"Just please..." Colette pleaded, her eyes starting to tear. "I'll tell you what I'll do, you might even be able to help!"

"I'll hear you out," Joy smiled now that the girl in front of her started to show reason.

Emma started to wake up behind the pair. Her eyes slowly opened as she looked to her side to see a Nurse Joy doing a fast walk out of the room as soon as Colette finished talking to her.

"Hey, you ok?" Colette said as she walked up and knelt next to Emma's bed.

"What happened?" was the first thing Emma asked, still trying to collect her thoughts.

"Well, you fell off a cliff. The trees broke your fall, thankfully and before you made the second impact, my Gardevoir was about to suspend you in the air with Psychic," Colette explained. "You have a few scratches and bruises, but no breaks."

"I see...," Emma said as she hung her head low and she saw the pitch black sky outside the window. "Hey...Colette? I'm sorry for dragging you all the way over to Kanto for my birthday. We couldn't even catch the Weedle..."

"Emma, it's still your birthday, you know," Colette smiled as she looked down at her Pokétch. "It's 11:35 right now! You still have a whole twenty-five minutes to celebrate!"

"Y-Yeah!" Emma felt a pang of guilt and sadness. The only thing she really wanted was a Weedle on her birthday. They couldn't even go back tomorrow due to time constraints with boats between regions. She would put on a happy face for her best friend, though.

"Miss Colette," Nurse Joy said as she peeked her head into the room.

"I'll be right there!" Colette nodded as she turned back to Emma, brushing a stray lock of her black hair off of her face. "I'll be right back."

Emma wondered where her friend went. Where exactly was the celebrating part? The answer came a minute later as Nurse Joy and Colette walked in with the former holding a small cake with fourteen candles. Despite how sad she was, Emma couldn't help but smile. She almost even felt like crying.

The three girls (Nurse Joy really wasn't that busy around midnight) enjoyed the cake as they told Nurse Joy random stories of their adventures in Sinnoh. Joy was especially surprised when she found out that both girls were actually going to challenge the Sinnoh Elite Four upon return to their region.

"I hope you enjoyed Kanto while you were here! Let me know before you leave!" Joy smiled as she left the room.

"You didn't have to do this for me," Emma sighed as she sighed from her bed after a few seconds passed.

"Of course I did!" Colette protested. "My Pok_é_tch says it's 11:58 so it's still your birthday! I got you a present!"

"A present?" Emma asked. "But we checked all of stuff in our bags before we left for the forest? You couldn't have hid a pre-"

"I picked it up as I retrieved your Shinx from the top of that cliff," Colette interrupted.

Emma slowly opened her mouth as Colette handed her a Poké Ball with a ribbon wrapped around it. Emma slowly unwrapped the ribbon, pointed the ball to the other side of the bed, and pressed the button. She immediately gave out the biggest smile that Colette's ever seen her give as the Pokémon took form and cried out its name.

"Weedle!"

* * *

**From your friend who can't write fights between Shinx and Weedle. Guess what one of Fang's favorite Pokémon is? Happy birthday! **


End file.
